Scomiche: A Newfound Love
by Alex12344321
Summary: Mitch grassi gets dumped by his boyfriend, and gets home to figure out that he's in love with his best friend in the world, Scott Hoying.
1. Realization

Disclaimer. Stuff gets dark and then is fine. Nothing terrible has actually happened to them or their families that I am aware of. It is all my imagination. I don't own ptx or any of that stuff.

SCOTT'S POV

Mitch left at about 6:00 pm for a date with his boyfriend of about two years, leaving me home alone, bored, and lonely. Naturally, I pulled out my phone and scrolled through various social media. I made sure that I had 'liked' every one of Mitch's Instagram posts, giving me an excuse to look at my beautiful best friend's pictures. I rolled on my back when I was done, and groaned. Mitch wouldn't be home for a long- As I had that thought, Mitch ran in through the front door, protecting his face from the snow with his hood. I looked at my phone's clock. 7 o'clock.

"You're home early." I called as he ran to his room. "Everything okay?" I walked to his door and tried the knob, finding it locked.

"Go away." Mitch's voice was soft, but really sad, leaving me feeling sad for him, wondering what could've happened.

"You sure? You'll feel better if you talk."

"I said go away!" Mitch yelled, a sob coming through.

"O-okay." I frowned as I sat, leaning on Mitch's door, listening. He was crying, saying things about his sister, but mostly sounding unintelligible. I had no idea what was going on, but I wanted to cry, just listening to him so miserable.

MITCH'S POV

I took off all of my clothes except for my boxers and sat on my bed, feeling bad for myself. I felt bad for yelling at Scott, my dad died last month, my sister had been diagnosed with cancer, and now my boyfriend dumped me and said that he'd found another guy! I slammed my face into my pillow and screamed, followed by more sobbing. After a few minutes, I stood up and walked to my dresser. I pulled out tweezers, felt the sharp ends, and smiled sadly. I made a long cut down my forearm, cherishing the pain. I grabbed disinfectant, and sprayed it on, savoring the sharp sting. I heard Scott knock again, and I wiped up the blood and stuffed the things where they belonged as I answered.

"What do you want?"

"You've been crying an awful long time. Do you want food? Starbucks? Anything?" Scott sounded desperate.

"No," I said coldly. I knew it was mean, but I didn't want to see anyone. I wanted to stay in bed and cry until I died.

SCOTT'S POV

I heard the way Mitch said no, and started to worry. I ran and got the key to his door. I quietly pushed it into the keyhole and felt it click open. I turned the knob and opened his door.

"Go away," Mitch said, turning his head away from me.

"C'mon. I'm worried about you! Tell me what happened." I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Leave me-" Mitch tried to escape my arms, but I held on tightly, trying not to hurt him.

"Talk to me," I pulled him tighter, and he was almost on my lap. I stared running my fingers through his hair, and he let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." His voice was shaky, but he meant the apology.

"It's fine. Take deep breaths." I watched his back rise and fall as he breathed shakily.

"I- I- loved him. And he said that he didn't like me and he'd found another guy and that he didn't love me anymore and- and- I-" he disolved into more sobbing. I wrapped my arms tighter around him.

"Deep breaths," I repeated. I watched him slide under his blankets. I wrapped my whole body around his tiny, sobbing figure. "It's okay, baby," I whispered into his ears.

"I think- I think I love you. Like I loved him," Mitch whispered.

"Me, too." I gave Mitch a kiss on the top of his head, and he giggled a little bit, and I felt him melt even more into my arms.

"Do you wanna, um," Mitch finally looked up at me, his face red, partly from crying and partly because he was blushing.

"Not tonight."

"Okay."

MITCH'S POV

So, in under an hour, I went from crying about a breakup to falling in love with my best friend and roommate. Life is weird. I was under the warm blankets, embarrassed that I'd even consider doing it with Scott. We've done it before, but afterward we'd said never again and to forget about it. But he had said not tonight. Maybe another night? As I laid curled up in Scott's arms, I felt his breathing slow and he fell asleep. I smiled and fell asleep in his spoon.

In the morning, I realised that Scott had gotten up. I checked the time and saw that it was 9 o'clock am. I stumbled out of my room and found him watching YouTube on the TV.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"Hey. We have recordings today at one."

"We've gotta call Kirstie and say we can't make it!"

"No, we should go."

"No. I wanna stay home with you," Scott groaned, pulling me onto the couch and tickling me.

"Stop it!" I yelled, and he kept tickling me. "Okay! We'll stay home!" I shouted, and he stopped tickling. "But you're calling Kirstie!"

"Fine." Scott pulled out his phone and called Kirstie on speaker. "Hey. So, Mitch and I can make it to recording today."

"Why?" Kirstie asked.

"My voice isn't doing so well." Which was true.

"At least come so that we can arrange more, even if we don't record anything."

"Kirstie. Mitch's boyfriend broke up with him last night, and he cried his eyes out. We need some time at home to do nothing, okay?" Scott almost yelled.

"Why didn't you say so? I'll call the others and tell them that it's off today!" Kirstie hung up with that.


	2. The Beginning of Life

**SCOTT'S POV**

After Kirstie hung up, I looked at Mitch, and he was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked. He responded by throwing his arms around me, tackling me back onto the couch.

"Hey! What-" I got cut off by Mitch kissing me. It startled me, but I was perfectly fine with it. We made out for a few minutes, and Mitch pulled away, blushing.

"I'm- no. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." He kept his arms and legs around me, but turned redder than a tomato.

"It was great!" I got more comfortable and held him on top of me, and his skinny chest dug into me, but I just hugged him tighter. Eventually, his mouth fell back on mine and we kissed again, and he got up.

"I'll make us some breakfast."

"No. You got dumped last night. You are sitting on the couch while I make you breakfast." I was serious.

"Okay, then."

**MITCH'S POV**

Scott made me breakfast, and I ate it, seeing as it was eggs and toast, one of my favorites. We never have bacon in the house, since we always forget to buy it. Scott went to the bathroom, and I heard his phone buzz.

"Mitch Grassi?" I picked it up.

"Can I talk to Scott?" Matt's voice came through.

"Yeah, sure." Then he came out of the bathroom. "It's Matt." I handed him the phone. I finished my eggs and set to deleting all of the contacts of my old boyfriend. _Delete. Delete. _I smiled with satisfaction each time I pressed the delete button and blocked him from every social media.

"Hey. Matt just wanted to ask me something." Scott shook his head like it didn't matter.

**SCOTT'S POV **

Matt had wanted to know if he, Kirstie, and Kevin could come and we could have a nice day in. I really just wanted to be alone with Mitch, so I said that the snow would be dangerous to drive in. I sat with Mitch on the couch and noticed long cuts down his arms.

"What are those?" I pointed, making sure that I didn't touch them, because that would hurt.

"Nothing." Mitch turned his arm arm away from my view.

"Lemme see."

"It's nothing."

"I wanna make sure it's really nothing." I grabbed his arm and turned it toward me.

"Ow!" Mitch shouted, pulling his arm away from me and walking away.

"Are you okay?" I got worried. Mitch was hurt, and I saw tears starting in his eyes as he walked to the bathroom. I figured he was getting the first aid stuff. I followed him and saw that he had the first aid stuff and was putting it on his arm. I looked into the mirror so that I could see his arm. He glared at me.

"Can I please have two minutes alone?" He asked.

"Mitch, I'm really sorry." And he pushed me out the door and locked me out.

**MITCH'S POV **

Scott was being so clingy! I shoved him and sat on the side of the bathtub, putting my head in my hands. I knew that he was just trying to be nice and stuff, but it was really getting on my nerves. I finished putting cream and band aids on my arms and sat on the floor. It made me feel bad, yelling at Scott. I resisted the urge to cry as I walked out.

"I'm sorry," I said while walking by Scott.

"Can I have a hug to prove it?" I gave him a weird look. "Please?"

"Fine." I sat and wrapped my arms around him briefly.

"Good, you got that covered up." He pointed to my arm. I rolled my eyes at him. "Can I be happy that you're okay?"

"I guess." I shrugged, sitting on Scott's lap.

"Hey!" He wrapped his arms around me tightly and tickled.

"Stop it!" I shrieked.

"Magic word?"

"Please!" I gasped out. He let me go, and I fell on the floor.

"Wanna go get Starbucks?" Scott asked.

"Hell yeah."

**SCOTT'S POV **

I took Mitchie to Starbucks and paid. We brought it home, and watched The Greatest Showman together. We sang along to every song, and Mitch sat sideways on my lap, and I held him like he was a small child. Which he kind of was. It was almost one o'clock by the time the movie was over.

"Hey." I wanted to ask him a question.

"What?"

"How much do you love me?"

"A whole lot. Why?" Mitch looked skeptical, but then gave me a coy smile.

"Just because."

"Why? Do you wanna- you know?" Mitch asked, tilting his head to look up at me.

"Yes - um, that wasn't why I asked, but if you want to, then-"

"Not yet. I'm not ready." Mitch rested his head on my chest. We stayed like that for a while, and I eventually started rubbing his head affectionately. He traced the muscles on my chest with his finger, making me shiver shiver bit. I saw a beautiful smile creep onto his face when he felt me shiver.

"I want to take a nap." I didn't really want a nap, but I wanted Mitch to cuddle with me.

**MITCH'S POV **

I dragged Scott into my room for a nap. He laid down, and I wrapped my body around his, spooning him.

"You're too damn tall!" I said into his ear and he curled up, making himself smaller.

"No, you're too short!" I bent myself up a bit, and got comfortable, and his breathing slowed and his eyes were closed.

"Scotland?" I whispered, using one of his nicknames.

"Mm?"

"Are you going to sleep?"

"Are you going to let me?"

"But baby!" I said in a mockingly seductive tone.

"Come on! You can't turn me on now."

"Are you sure?" I asked in the same tone.


	3. To A New Boyfriend

**SCOTT'S POV **

Mitch was trying his very hardest to turn me on and piss me off.

"Daddy?" he said in that voice he does that makes him sound like a young girl but in a good way and- crud. He was spooning me, so I could feel his, um, equipment hard against me.

"Stop it!" I shoved him away from me.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop. This is my bed, and me room, you know."

"Okay." I shrugged. He came back into the bed and I could feel his small face pressed into my back. His nose was pointer than I had realised.

"Can I move into your room?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah. Keep your clothes in _your _closet, though. I don't have the space for your useless thousand dollar jackets," I teased.

"Shut up!" He lightly punched my back. His phone buzzed from the table on my side of the bed.

"I got it." I reached across the bed and answered.

"Mitch?_" _Kirstie's voice came through.

"No. This is Scott."

"Okay. I need to know if you and Mitch can make it to recording tomorrow at noon."

"I'm sure we can," I said.

"What?" Mitch reached for the phone.

"We're going to recording tomorrow at noon." I heard Kirstie hang up on the phone.

"okay."

"That's okay, right?"

"Yeah. Of course. Um, can you sing me to sleep, baby?" Mitch asked from behind me.

"Yeah. I wanna be the big spoon though." We flipped around and I hugged his skinny body. I sang in his ear. He giggled when I changed the words to describe him, and I sang some more songs until his breathing slowed and he was completely asleep.

"Scott! I love you, honey," he murmured in his sleep. I smiled and fell asleep to his beautiful voice mumbling my name and his hipw moving around in a slightly suspicious way.

**MITCH'S POV **

I woke from the nap at around 4, cherishing the feeling of Scott's arms around me. I quietly slid out from his loose grip and went to the living room. I got a glass of water and thought about Scott. His eyes, muscles, voice, body… I realized that I was sitting on the couch and smiling like an idiot.

"Hey, baby. Why'd you leave me?" Scott came and sat on my lap, almost making me spill my glass of water. "Did you have any… weird dreams last night?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"You were mumbling my name and it looked like you were grinding or something. It was adorable."

"Oh my god. I was saying that out loud?" I was embarrassed. I'm almost never embarrassed around Scott.

"You were doing this kind of thing." Scott stood and exaggerated moving his hips around, moaning his own name loudly.

"Stop it." I rolled my eyes, suppressing a giggle. He kept doing it, looking and sounding beautiful. "I said stop it!" I yelled, laughing and turning red. He stopped, but then came and tickled me.

"How 'bout this?" he asked.

"Stop!" I yelled and kicked, feeling my eyes well up from laughing too hard. I started coughing from lack of air, and he finally let me go.

"Are you okay? Oh my god. Are you hurt?" He asked me as I fell to the floor. I held my middle finger up in all of its glory as I coughed and laughed.

"Don't do that!" I shouted when I could finally talk.

**SCOTT'S POV **

I thought that I had hurt Mitch, but when he could talk, he was clearly fine. I pretended to still be worried, so I felt him down to 'make sure he wasn't hurt.' I knew that he wouldn't tolerate any more tickling, so I just hugged him when I was done.

"Let's go for a walk." Mitch stood up and went to his room to put acceptable clothing on. I went into mine, and pulled on jeans and t-shirt, grabbing a jacket to protect me from the 30 degree weather.

"You need a jacket." I pointed to Mitch as he walked out of his room.

"Fine." He grabbed a hoodie and we walked out. We walked down the sidewalk, and at some point, he grabbed my hand and started swinging my arm a little bit. He started shivering a bit in his oversized hoodie, and he started to move closer to me.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

"Yeah," he complained.

"You should've gotten a warmer jacket."

"Yours is barely thicker than mine!" He grabbed the sleeve between two of his fingers.

"Yeah, but I can handle the cold." I pulled Mitch into my arms, and he stopped shivering. We stopped at the grocery store to buy something to make for dinner. We settled on a pizza.

By the time we had gotten home, Mitch's face and hands were bright red from the cold. We threw the pizza in the oven at the temperature instructed on the box, and I let Mitch cuddle into my arms to warm up on the couch.

"Beyonce released a new album this morning. Let's listen to it." Mitch pulled his phone from his pocket and put on some music created by my favorite singer of all time (second to Mitch, of course). While we listened, I scrolled through Instagram and Mitch watched the phone. I got to the end of the new stuff, and so I pulled Mitch closer to me, and we listened to the new songs.

"I love you," Mitch whispered as he traced the muscles on my chest with his finger.

"I love you, too." I rubbed his skinny back, and he closed his eyes.

A few minutes later, the timer I had set went off, and I stood up (despite Mitch's protests) and pulled the pizza out of the oven.

**MITCH'S POV **

Scott pulled the pizza out of the oven, and I watched it steaming as he grabbed the pizza cutter and clumsily tried to cut the pizza into 8 slices.

"Lemme help." I grabbed the pizza cutter from him and slid it through the pizza without a hitch, and Scott watched.

"I'm hungry." He grabbed plates from the cabinet, and placed a hot slice of pizza on each one. I grabbed wine and poured two glasses, setting them next to the plates with pizza.

"To a new boyfriend?" I lifted my glass, smiling.

"To a new boyfriend." Scott tapped his glass against mine and we both drank. We ate in silence for a while. I was able to eat three slices, and he took the rest. When we were finished, it was about 7 o'clock. We set to moving some of my stuff into Scott's room, transforming it into our room. We worked until about 8, and when we were done, we looked at our handiwork.

"Perfect." I hugged Scott from behind, pressing my face in between his shoulder blades, fitting perfectly. He reached backwards and grabbed my hands.


	4. The Recording

_All of the songs I say they're doing are not actually getting produced to my knowledge. I just made these up for the sake of the story._

**MITCH'S POV**

I sat on the bed in Scott's - our room. I was in my boxers, and Scott laid down on the other side.

"I'm tired, baby," he said, pulling me down next to him.

"Mm," I said, nodding a bit.

"Can you sing to me?" Scott asked. He had done the same for me the night before.

"If you need a friend, don't look to a stranger…" I sang softly. Scott nestled into the blanket, and I rubbed his head, and he smiled at me. He closed his eyes and was asleep by the time I had finished the song. I smiled at his beautiful face, a small smile reaching across his face, his eyes closed, peaceful. I laid down, keeping my eyes on his lips until they closed and I fell asleep.

**SCOTT'S POV **

I woke up to Mitch's face across from mine, staring at me.

"Morning, beautiful," he said.

"Morning." I ran my hand over my head, raking my fingers through my hair. I heard Mitch quietly sigh happily.

"C'mon. We have recordings today at noon. It's ten thirty-eight," Mitch said, rolling out of bed and pulling me up with him. "You need to get dressed." He looked me over, raising his eyebrows.

"Can't I just wear this? They've all seen me like this!" I groaned. I didn't want to change.

"No. Put on clothes. I'm not leaving until you and I both are ready." Mitch was taking control. I knew that I would have to get dressed, but I figured it was worth a shot. I grabbed a sweatshirt and shorts as Mitch left. I brushed my teeth and used water to get my hair under control. I found the keys and walked into Mitch's room.

"How's it going?" I asked. "Hurry up." I saw that he was moisturizing his face, a completely unnecessary part of his routine.

"Give me a minute, sis!" Mitch said.

"C'mon! We won't have time to stop by Starbucks!" I said, swinging my keys around my finger.

"I'm coming!" Mitch ran across the house and slid his feet into shoes, and we walked out the door. After stopping by Starbucks, we got to the studio. We were ten minutes early, which was rare.

"We're early," I remarked. Mitch gave me a coy smile. I kissed him, and he licked my lips and pushed me back. We sat up, and got ready to go in, and saw Kirstie grinning in the car next to us with her windows open. I rolled mine down.

"What?" Mitch asked.

"That was cute! Tell me everything while we walk in."

"Okay, then." Mitch and I looked at each other as we got out of the car.

"Basically, my boyfriend dumped me, as you know. And then, Scott helped me fall asleep, and we realised that we were in love. I moved into his room, and now we're, like, a thing." I watched Mitch as he spoke.

"Did anything, like, _happen_?" Kirstie asked skeptically.

"We made out a few times, but that's about it," I waved her off.

"Mm." Kirstie looked up at me, and I was turning bright red. "Should I tell Kevin and Matt?" she asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Tell us what?" Matt asked with Kevin next to him.

"Scott and Mitch are a thing now!"

"Like, together?" Kevin asked, smiling.

"Yep!" Mitch nodded.

"Is that why you guys cancelled on us yesterday?" Kevin asked.

"Partly. I had gotten dumped, my voice was crappy, and I was a bit hungover." Mitch had stretched the truth a bit, but I left it.

"Ok. So did anything, like, actually, um, happen?" Matt winked at us.

"We made out, but that was the extent." I said.

"Today, we need to focus." Matt slapped the side of his hand on his palm. "We have to work double time because our deadline is soon and _someone _was up way too late recently," Matt winked at me and Mitch, sticking his tongue out.

"But we didn't-" Mitch started, but the others were laughing too hard to hear. He quietly fumed as we got to the room where we were recording.

"What's so funny?" our sound recorder asked.

"Scott and Mitch are together now!" Kirstie squealed.

"Yes! I told you they would end up together!" Esther pointed to everyone on the recording and sound crew.

"We need to get started," Mitch said loudly, interrupting the conversation.

"Yep. Warm up, and we'll get the stuff ready." Esther walked away to the rest of the sound crew.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Mitch in between warm ups.

"For what?" he asked.

"Kissing you in the car and getting this all started!" Mitch said, his voice cracking a little bit.

"It's fine. I'm glad it happened like this," Mitch said, getting on tiptoe to kiss my cheek.

"So cute!" Esther shouted to us. "You two should show us your real skills!" Everyone looked at us and laughed as I bent down to kiss Mitch on the lips.

"Let's get started, guys! We need to get the Hamilton medley out by next week." Kevin clapped to get our attention. I gave him a thankful smile as everyone walked to their respective mics. We sang for the next two hours, exhausting all of us, but we got a ton of work done.

**MITCH'S POV **

After our recording session, we got invited to Kirstie's to hang out and then have dinner. We all agreed, and while walking out, Scott pulled me into his chest, and I melted into his touch. I didn't even care when Kirstie smirked at us. Scott and I hopped into his car, and I closed my eyes and leaned back in the car.

"Why did we accept?" I asked. I DID NOT want to go to Kirstie's for five hours or however long we'd be kept.

"Because Kirstie is our friend, and we can't just live like hermits." Scott was firm, but I heard a note of pity.

"Okay," I sighed.


	5. The Recording 2

MITCH'S POV

We got to Kirstie's house for dinner at around five or six o'clock. I didn't really want to be there, but Scott had gotten me to, and I wasn't going to do anything without him. We let ourselves in, and found Kirstie in her kitchen. After calming Floof down, of course.

"Hey! I'm making a chicken casserole. Sound good?" She pointed the spatula at us.

"Yep," I said. I looked up at Scott as he nodded. I stared up at his face with a loving look, forgetting that Kirstie was there.

"I should've locked the bedroom doors, shouldn't I?" she teased.

"Oh, shut up!" I shouted as she started humming 'Can't Sleep Love.' Scott laughed and wrapped his arms over my shoulders and around my chest. I grabbed his arms and Kirstie laughed. There was a knock on the door, and we saw Kevin standing there.

"Hey!" he put his hand in the air in greeting. Floof jumped on him, not even reaching his knee.

"Hi!" Scott let go of me. Kirstie ran to let him in.

"Smells good in here," he said.

"Chicken casserole's in the oven." Kirstie pointed toward the kitchen. Matt was suddenly walking up the driveway. Kirstie pushed the door open for him.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. I stopped by home before coming here." Matt picked Floof up and stroked his tiny head.

"The casserole should be ready in about twenty minutes. You guys wanna do a puzzle or something?" Kirstie asked.

"Sure," Scott said.

"Which one?" Kirstie showed us the cabinet in her living room that was full of puzzles.

"This one." Matt carefully pulled out a puzzle with 500 pieces.

"Dump it out," Kirstie said as she pushed some random clutter off of the coffee table. Matt dumped it.

SCOTT'S POV

Twenty or so minutes later, Kirstie walked to the kitchen to get dinner out of the oven.

"It's ready!" she called. "Can you guys put the puzzle away?"

"Sure. Jesus, it smells good in here!" Kevin said excitedly.

By the time we'd finished getting the puzzle back in the cabinet, Kirstie had the table set with dinner on it. Floof was sitting underneath, waiting for people to give him food.

"No." Kirstie pointed to the tiny dog and smiled. "None for you, baby, you can't have onions," she said, also giving us pointed looks.

"Looks great!" Kevin rubbed his hands together.

"Bon Appétit!" Kirstie waved her hand over the meal. We sat down, Mitch next to me on my left, then Kirstie took the head of the table. Matt was across from me, with Kevin next to him.

"Cheers to a successful recording session?" I raised my glass, which Kirstie had filled with milk.

"Cheers!" Everyone raised their glasses in salute and drank.

Once we started eating, we couldn't stop. Kirstie stood up first, taking her plate and glass to the sink.

"Save room for dessert! I made cookies earlier. Lemme just heat them up."

"Wow," Matt whispered. The rest of us stood to help clean up.

"Can we go now?" Mitch whispered in my ear.

"No. It's only seven." I hugged him after putting the plates I was holding in the sink. He helped by scrubbing a few glasses clean and putting them in the dishwasher.

"The cookies are ready, you guys can go sit down. I'll clean up later." Kirstie waved us all off to the table.

"Thanks," Matt said. Kirstie set the cookies down, and we started working on new arrangements. Tour starts in a few months, anyway! Kirstie wrote down all of our ideas.

"What songs should we do?" I asked.

"Panic! At The Disco stuff, definitely," Mitch said.

"M'kay," Kirstie wrote down P!ATD on the paper. "We need more originals, for sure." She wrote down her own idea.

When it was finally time to go, Kirstie reminded us of recording for the next day, noon again.

MITCH'S POV

We got home at close to ten. I wanted Scott. He grinned coyly at me, and that was how we ended up completely naked in bed. You can imagine what came next. It was great. We fell asleep soon after, still naked, and it was one of the best nights of my life.

"Hey, sleepyhead! It's 11. We need to leave for recording at 11:55!" Scott poked his finger in my ear to wake me up.

"Ow! I need more time than that to get ready!" I shouted, swatting his hand away from me. I realised that I was naked.

"Get started. I'm leaving at 11:55 with or without you. Preferably before. And here's your coffee." He set a Starbucks cup next to me.

"Thanks."

"Last night was great," Scott followed me into my old room while I picked out my clothes.

"Oh my god. That really happened." I slapped a hand to my forehead.

"Yep! You- you liked it, right?" Scott seemed embarrassed.

"Of- of course!" I was staring into space, completely distracted from getting dressed. I laughed a bit, completely shaken. "I just-"

"Do you need me to leave?" Scott asked.

"No! I mean, no, you can stay, if you want." I didn't want Scott to leave. He sat on my old bed and I could feel his eyes on me as I dug through my shirts. I chose a comfy black sweatshirt and jeans. I finally pulled on underwear, followed by my pants, then my shirt.

"How's the weather?" I asked as I put toothpaste on my toothbrush.

"Uh, 25 degrees Fahrenheit, with some snow flurries expected," Scott recited from his phone.

"Too cold!" I said, though it came out more like 'too cmph' since I was brushing my teeth. I was not happy about cold weather. When could Spring come around?

"Yep. Take a coat."

"No, duh." I rolled my eyes. I spat out the toothpaste, and washed my face, moisturizing, using facewash, etc. Scott brushed my hair- which was getting pretty long- so as to take less time. He wasn't great at it, but it helped.

"I'll braid it," he said. He knew that a braid was my go-to style when I'm crunched on time.

"You can braid?" I was surprised. He rolled his eyes and began, french braiding it almost as well as I can. "You can FRENCH braid?" I asked, checking it out in the mirror.

"You didn't even think I could regular braid. I'm not that dumb!"

"Wow. I'll grab something to eat on our way out." I checked the time. 11:45. I had enough time to grab a bagel.

SCOTT'S POV

Mitch was shook by my braiding abilities, and I drove to the studio as he ate a bagel. Nothing on it, not even toasted, just a bagel. When we arrived, I started tickling Mitch before we got out of the car. He started choking.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I slapped his back and a piece of bagel flew out of his mouth.

"Ow." He looked at me with a look of mixed anger, confusion, and pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"Yeah. I think." He wiped his mouth.

"Let's go. You're pale."

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Mitch! You're so pale!" Kirstie ran to us when she saw us.

"I know."

"Like, worse than usual. Are you okay?" Kirstie looked at Mitch. He responded by looking at me. Kirstie looked at me curiously.

"He just choked on a piece of bagel."

"You tickled me first. I guess you helped me, though, by hitting my back," he shrugged.

"I saved your life." I tried not to seem too fazed by him. Kirstie laughed. Kevin was sitting next to where Kirstie had been, watching.

"Sure," he rolled his eyes.

"I can tickle you again," I threatened.

"You wouldn't." He smiled, but then gave Kevin a pleading look. He shook his head, smiling.

"I would." I picked him up and flipped him upside down like he weighed no more than a feather (which he didn't). When he screamed, Matt walked in, looking confused. Mitch was bent over my right shoulder and I was tickling him.

"Um-" Matt pointed to us,

"Long story," Kevin assured him.

"Put me down!" Mitch shrieked.

"Fine." I lifted him off of my shoulder. "I didn't know your voice could go that high," I remarked.

"Shut up," he blushed. It was adorable.

"Everyone's here and alive, so let's get started." Kevin stood up. I felt that he directed the 'and alive' part at me and Mitch.

A few hours later, we had recorded a song, and decided what we wanted our music video to be like. We decided it was a successful day.


End file.
